Endgame Aftermath
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: A What If Story. Queen Ga'ran was a victim of the decimation. Now its five years later and she has to deal with the consequences of Infinity War, Endgame and her own past. (Technically the second crossover between Ace Attorney and the Avengers, the first one is just under Ace Attorney: To Good to be True)


When Queen Ga'ran woke up she was very confused. She had previously been in the throne room dishing out some sort of order to one of her guards or something, she couldn't quite remember. The next thing she knew, she was in a darkened room with nothing but candles and a simple bed.

Needless to say someone had a lot of explaining to do.

After what seemed likes hours, which in actuality was much longer, someone opened the door. Ga'ran quickly stood straight giving off a threatening pose. The guard stood back, but quickly recovered.

"I trust you are ok, y-your majesty," he said. It took a lot for Ga'ran not to roll her eyes.

"I'm in a dark, windowless room that had no way to contact the outside world," Ga'ran said eyebrows pressed. "I trust there is an explanation to this."

"I'm sorry Ma'am," the guard said. "It was for a matter of safety. I've come to collect you as your presence is needed." He gestured towards the door where another guard was standing.

"A matter of safety?" Ga'ran imposed.

"S-Suffice it to say," the other guard said. "This past day has been frantic. Everything will be explained momentarily."

Again, they gestured toward the door. Ga'ran nodded and followed the head guard. As they were walking, she took notice of the guard behind her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I recognize you," she softly stated. The guard looked up at her.

"That's ok Ma'am," he said. "I'm somewhat new."

"Oh."

There was a bit of pause as they entered the thrown room. Almost immediately Ga'ran had to take a double take.

The throne room looked almost completely different. The carpet was dark pink. There was a new throne on top of the altar. The floors had new granite. There were tables in the room. There were also statues of people she hardly knew. It was like she was in an entirely different palace.

The only thing constant were the guard's uniforms. And even they, upon closer inspection, seemed to be made of a different material and had more decorations upon them.

She wasn't dumb. Something was definitely wrong.

After the guards stopped, she continued on, ending a few feet away from them before turning back. Her arms were crossed and her face turned stern. The guards took a step back.

'Good,' Ga'ran thought. She lifted her chin.

"Alright," she started. "I'm giving you two the benefit of the doubt and believing that you don't think that I am an idiot. So I'm going to ask you this once: what is going on here?"

"Sorry Ma'am," the second guard stated. "Our orders were to bring you here. We cannot tell you." Ga'ran noticed the guard was unconsciously gripping his gun. She narrowed her eyes.

"Orders?" she questioned. She took a step forward placing her hands on her hips. Very unqueen like, but she had to look intimidating. "From who?"

"From me," a new voice said. Ga'ran froze as her eyes widened. She knew that voice. It couldn't be. She did her best to turn without showing the fear coursing through her veins. It didn't matter though.

At the doors stood her. The woman she "killed" nearly 15 years prior. The woman she stole the throne from. Her older sister.

"A-Amara!" She shouted. She recovered though. "I-It can't be. Your supposed to be dead!"

"Save it Ga'ran," Amara stated taking a similar stance as her sister. "I know what you did almost 20 years ago." Ga'ran turned back to the guards.

"Ok, who channeled my sister and told her- wait did you say 20 years?"

Amara nodded.

"Alright Amara," Ga'ran said getting smug. Now she knew this was a hoax. "The fire that killed you was almost 15 years ago."

"No," Amara simply stated. "It wasn't."

"What are you talking about," Ga'ran stated. "I think I would remember the year my brother-in-law killed my beloved sister."

"Oh, you got the year right," a new voice said. She froze. "But apparently things have changed since we last checked." Her eyes widened as before her stood her most hated enemy. The man she framed for the murder of her sister.

"Dhurke," she simply stated wanting to keep her appearance. "How did you get in the palace?"

"The guards invited me," Dhurke said.

"Invited you?" Ga'ran stated. She turned her head towards her sister. "Look I don't care who you think you are, but surely you know what this man did to my predecessor."

"Ga'ran stop," Amara said. Her eyes were pleading. "I am done listening to your lies. Now I know you started the fire." Ga'ran narrowed her eyes. Amara noticed. "Don't. Please don't start. Now unfortunately there are bigger things we have to discuss."

Ga'ran took a look at the ceiling before looking back at her sister and brother-in-law.

"Ok," Ga'ran smirked. "Let's I believe your ridiculous, and by the way, unsustainable, statements are true." She turned to Dhurke. "You know you can't prove it. And if you even suggest it you will be killed on the spot."

"Oh, is that the law now," Dhurke said raising his eyebrow.

"You know I can make it so," Gar'an said.

"Maybe before, but not now," Dhurke stated. "You have no power now."

Ga'ran's eyes widened as she took a step back. Her frustration clearly showed on her face.

He couldn't possibly be suggesting what she thought he was suggesting. There was no way she could have been dethroned in one night.

She breathed heavily for what, to her, seemed like ages but in reality, less than a minute.

"I-If that's not the single most bald faced lie I-"

"Ga'ran Please!" Amara shouted. Ga'ran paused. "Listen to me. This is bigger than what happened all those years ago. This is bigger than your feud with Dhurke."

Tears were welling up in Amara's eyes. Ga'ran was 95% sure they were manufactured but she knew she had to tread lightly. She knew this couldn't be real, but her sister was very revered in the culture. She made sure of it. She nodded for her sister to continue.

"Ga'ran," Amara said. She took a deep breath. "You've been dead for five years."

Ga'ran blanched. Her eyes widened. She slightly shook her head in disbelief. Seconds later she turned to Dhurke, rage filling her facial features.

"You," She sneered. "What did you do?"

"Trust me Ga'ran," Dhurke said, his voice steady. "I was just as shocked as you are when I found out how much time has passed." Ga'ran's eyes were murderous. She turned to the guards.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted. One of the guards couldn't help but flinch. The other stood his ground though. "Arrest him. He murdered me."

"Ga'ran it wasn't him!" Amara stated. "And you're not dead." Confusion ran through Ga'ran's enraged eyes. "I'm sorry, we're still trying to comprehend what happened five years ago, let alone what happened yesterday."

"You need to start making sense right now," Ga'ran stated. Amara nodded.

"I understand," she said. "Do you remember the events in 2012? In New York?"

"Of course, everyone does," Ga'ran said. Truth be told, it actually strengthened the nation's status among less open minded nations. "Though you would be daft to claim that that event is somehow responsible for your claims. Those "heroes" took care of them and the ringmaster of those events is dead."

Amara looked down.

"Well he is now," she softly said. "I mean there was someone else who backed the perpetrator of that event. And five years ago, h-he accomplished what he wanted." She briefly paused, carefully avoiding looking at Ga'ran. "Ga'ran he wiped out half the universe, with a snap of his fingers.

"The Avengers, may the Holy Mother bless them, they did everything they could to stop him. They threw everything at him, but he prevailed. And you were among the victims."

Ga'ran knew there was more but she couldn't hear it. Even if she believed it, which in all honesty it was becoming increasingly harder to do, there was no way she could let current events stand.

"Well obviously I'm back now," Ga'ran stated. "And even though you survived, you did abdicate, so I can take things from here as you catch me up."

"Don't you realize, Ga'ran," Amara pleaded. "It's over. You don't have the throne anymore. The whole kingdom knows what you did. And even if you claim that there isn't proof, they know you don't have a claim to the throne!"

Ga'ran flinched. She was about to retort when a voice interrupted her.

"Give it up Ga'ran."

She turned to face her husband. She couldn't help but notice the longness of his face. Most likely from stress, she figured.

"How could you let this happen?" She sneered. Even if she died, there was no way Inga would let the Defiant Dragons win. Admittedly for his own purposes then hers, but still.

"What was I supposed to do," he sneered back. "Half of all life was decimated. The Kingdom as well as this whole planet and universe was in absolute panic and Rayfa was far too young to take over the throne. I had no choice."

"So, you gave up the throne to some rebels," Ga'ran stated.

"No, I gave it to the rightful heir," Inga firmly stated. He sighed. "After-After we confirmed Amara was still alive, we revealed her to the kingdom. Personally, I didn't think I was the best time, given then recent events, but she was the only one who could rule." He paused. "The Kingdom had to have some stability."

Ga'ran almost laughed. The thought of her husband caring for the people.

"I know how it sounds," Inga said. "But when a purple son of a- Perspectives change Ga'ran."

Ga'ran took a breath and looked at her surroundings. She knew she had little chance of succeeding, with everyone surrounding her and the guards seeming to side with Amara. But she couldn't back down. She turned towards her sister.

"I'll admit you spin a good tale," she said. Amara couldn't help but look disdained as it was clear her sister wasn't backing down. "But do you honestly expect me to believe that some random alien killed me and helped _his_ cause. And that I just magically came back for you to humiliate."

Both Amara and Inga took a moment to collect their breathes before they bursted out with rage. They knew she would resist if she ever came back, but that didn't make her words any easier to hear. Inga spoke first.

"From what we can tell, h-he never had it out for anyone in particular," he said looking down. "The fact that it was you was by random. And believe me many other nations took it worse. We just happened to have a hidden heir of sorts."

Amara finally got herself together again. It was time to end this.

"Ga'ran," she started. "You know how this is going to end. You started the fire just so you could selfishly take the throne. You took an innocent man's life and caused his son to never know his parents. You framed my husband. You took _my son_ away from me. And if you actually killed me, this country would have been doomed when he snapped his fingers!

"The world is safe now. The Avengers have saved reversed what Th-Thanos did. And while they paid dearly for it, I will be damned if their efforts are in vain. These past five years have been hell and while we may not as suffered as much as others you can be damn sure I will do everything in my power to ensure that our sensitive peace remains. Starting with what I should have done all those years ago."

Ga'ran couldn't help but take several steps back as Amara slowly approached her.

"You are under arrest," Amara said. Her voice was softer than expected but the weight of the words was still present. "For my attempted murder. For the murder of that good man. And for framing my husband." She turned to the guards. "Take her to her cell to await for trial!"

Ga'ran turned to the guards, who were starting to proceed to her. She tried to turn to flee but something slowed her down considerably.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make things worse," a stern female voice said. A blade of some sort stood at the base of Ga'ran's neck but that's not what concerned her. It was at the person at the end of the blade.

Before her stood a woman of blue and purple skin. Metal covered her body and her eyes were deep black. Ga'ran blanched.

"Wh-What the," she whispered.

"I'm just here for the show," the blue woman proclaimed. "But trust me. You really want to stop and surrender before I get really mad."

As the woman put her blade away, the guards detained Ga'ran and began to lead away. Ga'ran tried to struggle, but it became effectively clear that she was not going to win. As she was led out of the throne room however, something caught her eyes and her eyes widened exponentially.

There stood her "daughter," in reality her niece. She was much taller than she last saw her. Last time she saw her she was four, now she looked much closer to hitting her first decade. Beside her, her brother, the former prince who looked as though he aged just as much Rayfa.

But something was even more shocking than the taller children. It was the "people" who Rayfa was slightly burying her head towards in order to avoid eye contact with Ga'ran.

Beside the two heirs stood five beings of which only two, though really one, could be considered human. A man with a burgundy jacket and a beard. A woman in a green outfit with antenna-like things on her head and eyes that matched the blue woman from earlier. A shirtless man with grey skin with some sort of marking on it. And most shocking of all a tree of some sort that appeared to have eyes and a raccoon wearing a blue outfit that stood on its legs.

The raccoon waved at her with a cheeky grin on its face.

Ga'ran's mouth dropped as the guards took her away. She tried to get the guards' attention, but her husband spoke first.

"Yes, yes, there's a talking raccoon over there. You don't need to point it out," he said matter of factly.

Her mouth continued to hang as she was led out of the room, with Inga following the guards.

Amara walked up to where the Guardians were as her daughter rushed up to her. It was hard not to look at her daughter, but she needed to see Ga'ran leave.

When Ga'ran was out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over.

But she knew that the toll would never fully heal.

Nebula walked up to her.

"I know this wasn't my place," she said. "But thank you for letting me see this."

"You're welcome," Amara said closing her eyes. She turned to the blue woman. "I can tell these last few years have been difficult for you. You and your friends have our deepest gratitude." Nebula nodded. She didn't smile but you could tell she was grateful.

"Thank you," she said. Dhurke walked forward.

"Miss Nebula?" he sounded unsure. This was his first encounter with an extraterrestrial being after all. She turned towards him. He stood straight. He tried to make his face as stern yet comforting as possible. "I just want you to know, my fellow compatriots and I would have stopped at nothing to ensure our country's safety."

Nebula paused taking it in. Then she nodded softly.

"I'm sure you would have," she said. She needed to hear that. Amara turned to Dhurke.

"Dhurke," she said as she finally wrapped her arms around him. Steady tears streaked down her face. Her walls were slowly breaking but she didn't care. While she may have been luckier than others, she had many regrets. Dhurke returned her gesture as he held her tight in his grasp.

"It's ok," he comforted.

"No, it's not," Amara said. "If I had just spoke up twenty years ago then we could have been a family. And then when Inga revealed the truth about the fire, you were-"

"Hey," he interrupted. He tilted her head. He didn't need to say anything. His eyes said it all. She nodded as she let him hold her.

Nebula nodded feeling pleasure at the sight of the reunited couple. She looked down at the princess, who looked deep in thought. She knelt down.

"Are you ok?" she asked. She admitted she had little experience with children, but there was something about the nine year old that intrigued her.

"I-I know she wasn't my real mother," the young princess started. "But she-she raised me." Nebula briefly looked down. She couldn't help but being a little reminded of her father.

"Hey," she began. "No one can be defined by their parents. See those idiots over there." She gestured her head towards her friends who were now showing the prince and his companion who joined in at some point their various weaponry. The older man couldn't help but be impressed while the young prince looked a little concerned to say the least.

Rayfa nodded.

"All of them had pretty crappy lives and many of them had equally if not more crappy parents," she said matter of factly. "But they are good people. And besides, your real parents as well as your uncle seem like good people to me."

Rayfa nodded.

"Your family and country should be fine," Nebula reassured. She was tempted to pat the girl's head as she had seen some of her friends do when they comforted children, but she knew she couldn't.

"You sure?" Rayfa questioned. Nebula nodded. Rayfa smiled as she went to hug her mother and father.

This time Amara returned the hug and soon after she hugged her son as he returned.

In the corner of Nebula's eye, she saw her friends straighten themselves out. A fine cue to get ready to leave. Nebula stood up and turned but Amara stopped her.

"Um," she started. Nebula stood there. "If you and your friends are ever in the area, your welcome to visit." Nebula nodded, though she knew Quill would have his own thoughts on the matter.

"Thank you," she said. "I wish you and your family well."

"And you and yours as well," Amara said. Nebula nodded and left to rejoin her friends.

Half an hour the royal family stood at the entrance to the palace. Dhurke held his arm around Amara's shoulders and placed his other hand Nahyuta's shoulder. Amara did the same with Rayfa. They all stood forward as they saw the ship that held their guests and saviors start to take off.

Rayfa waved as the craft took to the sky. Below them they could hear some cheers from the citizens.

Amara smiled.

The world was saved. The people returned. But there was still work to be done and Amara knew she and her family would be there to ensure the world's future.

**AN: So these are two universes that you really wouldn't expect to be paired up. Technically though this is my second work with the Ace Attorney crossing over with the MCU (the first was simply posted just under Ace Attorney).**

**Anywho, so out of all the games SoJ stuck with me the most as the most crossover potential with the MCU (aside from JFA since it took place around Infinity War in their respective timelines) for a number of the reasons. Primarily because I do want to explore how the individual countries reacted to the Snap since Endgame kinda brushed that aside especially with Wakanda. So Khura'in seemed to fit that.**

**Moreover, out of all the post-Snap villains (so to speak), Ga'ran's plan was the most dependent on Thanos's snap not happening. I mean if either she or Amara died during the Snap, she would be so screwed. Morgan Fey and Dahlia's plan would either be no longer required (depending on who was snapped) or would just need some recalibration. Kristoph would either be unaffected or would also have his plan be unrequired. I guess Alba would be a little screwed but assuming he wasn't snapped, he'd probably find a way to work around it. And the Phantom and Simon Keyes would most likely benefit from the Snap so Ga'ran it is.**

**Anyway R&R. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
